


Helpless

by Vexterity_Duane



Series: Geralt and Dharell [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Emotions, Everything is Consensual - Geralt wants this to be done to him, Fucking Cock with various things, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Prostate Milking, Sadism, Sounding, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexterity_Duane/pseuds/Vexterity_Duane
Summary: Second part of the series.Geralt has a rather extraordinary view at how to spent his time off he's taking. He wants to forget what is going on in the world and focus on his own desires - he goes to a company thats provides customers with services regarding magic and erotica where he wants to have... something done to his cock. And he needs it a lot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Geralt and Dharell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanky you very much for your support on the first part <3 I'm so happy you liked my story <3 I'm really, really grateful and i hope the second part won't disappoint you :)

They didn’t need to discuss the next meeting as the both of them were eager to continue in the current one. Dharell only explained Geralt the two spells he was going to cast in detail, and once he performed them, they could actually devote their attention to whatever they wished. Since that moment, Geralt’s body was unbreakable, and somewhat immune to whatever was going to happen to him, which inly urged the witcher to let Dharell do him anything the mage desired to.

“I’ve got something on my mind for our next session, but… as we’ve decided just to prolong the initial one,” he smirked at Geralt, again sitting on the bed, “I’d like to look at your ass for now. Or do you have any special requirements?”

“Not really,” Geralt shrugged, yet it was apparent he was already interested in the situation as his dick was hardening again. “Maybe pay a bit more attention to my balls. As they’re as useless as my cock, they’d deserve some punishment as well.”

“I know about that, don’t worry,” Dharell winked at the witched, and gestured him to rise up. “Stand in the middle of the room, please.”

Once Geralt complied, five ropes appeared, being suspended from the ceiling. Thrilled at the prospect of being helplessly tied and at Dharell’s mercy, Geralt shivered and without hesitation brushed one of the ropes as they somehow mesmerized him.

“It’s an illusion,” he remarked when he realized the ropes were smooth and pleasant to the touch, only resembling ropes on the surface. “Why?”

“I found it more stimulating either for me and my customer,” offered Dharell sort of laconically as he focused on the spell he was about to cast. The ropes moved, four of them slid down to Geralt’s limps, circling his arms and legs before the last rope descended to Geralt’s chest, dividing into a couple of thinner ropes to literally embrace the muscled torso.

The witcher watched the ropes tying him up, but he didn’t object in the slightest when he was lifted up into the air, his upper body slightly higher than the lower. He smiled in satisfaction as the ropes made his legs spread apart, his ass now being almost in the level with Dharell’s eyes.

“Comfortable?” the mage asked.

“Sure,” Geralt assented as it was partially true because there was a minute burn upon his skin where the ropes were holding him, but Geralt preferred it that way. Trying, he tugged at the ropes, and heard a low chuckle once he managed to spread his legs even wider, obscenely offering himself to the mage whom just placed his hand on Geralt’s ass-cheek.

“Well, let’s begin,” he muttered, but instead of paying further attention to Geralt’s ass, he circled the witcher, and then stopped at his face, looking right into his eyes. “Repeat your safe word, Ravix.”

“Dignity.”

“You’re so sweet,” Dharell breathed out honestly and reached to Geralt to kiss him briefly. “Say the word when it’s too much. I’ll stop immediately.”

He waited till Geralt nodded, and then he proceeded to Geralt’s crotch, unceremoniously grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes, bringing it to the full hardness in a matter of seconds. Geralt’s breath hitched in his throat once he felt Dharell’s finger brushing the slit once again, and he moaned as some gel was rubbed on the head of his dick. He knew there was something to be pushed down his urethra and he couldn’t wait to learn what, yet his view at the act was obstructed by the mage himself.

“Because I intend to devote some time to playing with your ass, but still I’d like to work on your dick as well, I’ve opted for this little device that makes the both possible,” Dharell commented on what he was about to do, while pushing something cold and smooth into Geralt’s cock that took it eagerly in.

Geralt closed his eyes and managed to hold his hips back as he wanted to push the thing faster inside, however, he didn’t know exactly what it was. It was somehow lighter than any rods he has ever tried, so…

“Is it hollow?” he asked, his voice already dripping with arousal.

“Yes, it is,” Dharell confirmed when finishing the movement. “I believe it’s just reached the base of your dick, so let me…” he trailed off while magically ensuring the tunnel wouldn’t slip out. “It’s a great device, indeed, as it allows anything to come out of your dick, but at once it’s designed to slowly, yet constantly stretch your urethra.”

“Yeah…” Geralt grunted as the thing settled in his cock, stretching it not by much, but it was very enjoyable for the witcher. “Outstanding invention.”

“That’s your dick, and now…” he said, releasing Geralt’s cock completely, so he could take his balls in his palm. “I think I know what to do with these cute balls, but at first, we take a look at your hole.”

Suitably glued finger touched the spot between Geralt’s cheeks, and it was enough to make the witcher tremble.

“I haven’t done this for some time,” he explained his sudden weakness even though the mage had already been informed about that.

“I know, witcher, I know,” said Dharell softly and slightly massaged Geralt’s ass when pushing his finger slowly inside. It was about to take some time, but he was patient, and moreover, he didn’t need to be that thorough thank to the spell, so he was patient, but determined to have three fingers in Geralt after what felt like ten minutes. It went smoothly as Geralt was a very eager customer, willing to be filled in every way Dharell could think of.

And once he not very gently brushed Geralt’s prostate and let his digits linger there, Geralt thrashed in the ropes, moaning loudly, and as Dharell did the same the second and the third time, he was sure that the purpose of the hollow rod was justified. The stimulation forced him to leak and leak quite a lot.

“More…” the witcher growled and Dharell fulfilled his wish, touching the gland, and again without any gentleness on his mind as it was quite apparent that Geralt yearned to be tortured like that. His back was shining with sweat, his chest heaving, and the room was filled with his breathing sounds and raspy moans when Dharell was touching the extremely sensitive spot relentlessly. He wasn’t even sure how much pleasure the witcher was able to get from this, but as he kept tormenting the poor gland, he looked from Geralt’s side at his leaking dick, being stretched by the tunnel, and once he glanced on the floor, he shivered violently at the puddle on the floor, created solely by Geralt’s pre-cum.

“So beautiful,” whispered Dharell, mesmerized by the way Geralt thrived on the torture and the humiliation tied to it.

“Fuck… it… it’s like you want to milk me dry,” the witcher huffed, stretching slightly in the ropes when Dharell provided him with a moment to relax.

“Who said I don’t want to,” remarked Dharell and smiled wickedly when brushing Geralt’s prostate again, making him moan. His skin was shining with sweat and the room smelled like sex, and Dharell proceeded to the next step, so while he was touching Geralt’s sensitive spot, forcing him to leak more and more, he gripped his balls and tried to squeeze them.

The animalistic roar Geralt gave was the sweetest music to the mage, moreover, his own dick throbbed at the realization that Geralt didn’t make a single attempt to escape his grip. His back arced and he growled once Dharelled squeezed his sack again, but…

“Yeah! Like that!” Geralt growled when Dharell gripped on his balls, pulling them lower from his body and causing his useless testicles huge pain, but simultaneously he kept torturing his prostate, sending bolts of painful pleasure throughout his body, letting him suffer from the oversensitivity of his prostate. And a moan ripped from Geralt’s chest, filling the room with his lustful sounds, yet still there wasn’t a sign that Geralt was about to use his safe word.

He loved it. He literally loved to have his balls squeezed painfully, to have his prostate abused, and to have his dick stretched…

The witcher mewled this time, producing an almost adorable sound when being so mercilessly tortured, but in the next second, Dharell knew that his customer came due do the ruthless stimulation of his prostate, and the puddle on the floor was getting larger and larger. With the last, especially brutal push against Geralt’s prostate, which resulted in Geralt giving another broken cry, Dharell withdrew his hand from his ass, caressing his ass-cheek tenderly, before he casted a quick spell on the witcher’s balls.

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Dharell said loudly enough that even the witcher’s hazy mind would grasp it, “I put your pathetic balls under a spell that will squeeze them at regular intervals so we can milk them utterly dry. I want them nice and empty. Worthless,” he added and smacked the balls with his palm, smiling briefly at how red and swollen they already were.

“You were born for this,” huffed Geralt, his voice heavy with arousal and toil, but when looking at Dharell from his half-lidded eyes, his skin shining with sweat and tears, his expression was hungry. Totally hungry for more which Dharell wasn’t going to deny him.

Circling Geralt, Dharell moved then under his head and leaned in to kiss the witched, to taste the salty sweat and sweet, sweet submission from those lips, yielding underneath Dharell’s, answering keenly and obediently. Dharell smiled, pleased by the witcher’s eagerness, and to allow him another moment to relax at least a bit, he planted his hands on Geralt’s torso, touching him gently, which he knew was completely in contrast to the violent force his balls were squeezed.

Geralt nearly whined into his mouth, but still, Dharell watched from the corner of his eye that the witcher kept himself in place, trashing only occasionally, yet mostly taking in the suffering, letting it happen to him, even enjoying it, which Dharell was sure about as the puddle on the floor still getting bigger. However, the mage wanted to see the witcher fall apart once again, and therefore he needed to help him to get empty.

He withdrew from the kiss and stepped next to Geralt, stroking his hard cock that was being stretched, caressing the skin red, but because he knew that nothing was going to hurt Geralt on the inside, he felt free to torture Geralt with as many soft strokes as possible, to take his time, while the witcher could only moan helplessly.

“Please…” he heard the witcher cry, but he didn’t care much, and with joy, he observed Geralt having his balls squeezed once again while his dick was tended to both from the inside and the outside. “Please… I’m… I feel empty…”

Were it another customer, Dharell would’ve known he was referring to his ass, but with Geralt… Dharell shivered with the violent wave of arousal, coiling through him, and he even sighed in relief when he spotted that Geralt wasn’t leaking much anymore.

“I think so, too,” he remarked absent-mindedly, fascinated by the view at the stretched urethra, gaping at him already, waiting to get something bigger inside… “I can see inside your cock, Ravix… through the hollow rod…,” he said and smiled devilishly once Geralt moaned at it and his hips canted forward, trying to reach Dharell, trying to get his hands on him.

And the mage obliged, being too aroused to refrain from touching the witcher’s cock anymore. At first he took the rod and slowly pulled it out, hearing the disappointed sound the witcher made, but it abruptly changed into a surprised gasp as Dharell immediately switched the rod for his middle finger, thrusting it quite deep into Geralt’s dick.

“Fuck! Dharell!” Geralt literally scream at the feeling of having a finger in his cock again, being again reminded that his dick is useless and good only for various things to be put inside. And he knew it, loved it, and begged Dharell to stretch him more: “Please… give me more, destroy me…” he moaned, and Dharell stepped aside, so Geralt could see his dick, having a finger inside, but the both of them could vividly see that it already wasn’t enough. “Please…”

Dharell grasped Geralt’s cock firmly, aligned his index finger with his middle finger, and gently pushed, and because the hollow rod did its work successfully, Geralt’s urethra was prepared to take it in smoothly.

Geralt growled with the combination of pleasure and pain, his tongue lulled out when his eyes were transfixed on his own cock, on his manhood, being used in such a way by another man. He needed more, and therefore he thrust into Dharell’s hand, impaling his cock on two fingers, which made him see stars. He didn’t care whether with pleasure or pain, it was one, but he definitely couldn’t wait to see his cock getting another man’s dick. He knew it was possible and there wasn’t anything else that could humiliate him more…

He heard that Dharell moaned once Geralt pushed his cock forward, but fortunately he wasn’t caught off guard that much, and in the next moment, he started fucking Geralt’s cock with the pair of his fingers, keeping on stretching him slightly, going in and out, and as deep as it was possible, already thinking of putting inside something thicker and definitely longer, but know…

Geralt felt like he was in heaven. His ball were being crushed painfully, they were utterly empty and he knew he wasn’t going to ejaculate anything, they were as useless as his own cock that was fucked by Dharell’s two fingers, and he howled when Dharell’s started stroking his cock from the outside… his touch was firm and strokes hard and quick, making Geralt brutally realize how stuffed his dick was, feeling pressure from the inside and outside…

Later on he grasped that Dharell planned it to happen at once, but back then, he didn’t have any capacity left to think of it.

In one agonizing moment his balls were squeezed and pulled away from his body, all red and swollen from the abuse and being literally of no use, they weren’t important at all, and at once, he felt Dharell’s third finger being forced inside his urethra. The stretch felt unrealistically, he starred at his cock, at the widely stretched urethra he knew wasn’t going to close anymore, and he was aroused to the maximum level when Dharell managed to get his finger completely inside, making a scissoring movement. Geralt felt himself accommodating to it, he felt his dick getting wider to have three fingers inside because that greedy worthless parody of a penis craved more… it craved to be stuffed to the brim, and in the moment full of torturous touches when his dick was stretched to its current maximum, Geralt only imagined to have stuffed not only his dick, but also his ass, and to be full of cock… to be just a huge cock sleeve to complete strangers… to have his balls crushed among them… already milked dry… being good only to serve others…

He came

His back arced, his head thrashed back, but his mind still full of the images of his greedy cock, of glimpses of his pathetic balls, while his hips still frantically pushing against Dharell to get his long, elegant fingers as deep into his dick as possible. How pathetic he was… but there was a devilish smile splayed upon his lips when his orgasm was utterly dry, and Dharell fingers remained in him even when he was able to look down at his dick again.

The spell on his balls ceased and he felt sore, but satisfied, grateful, and deliciously humiliated. He once again had an orgasm from having his cock fucked with Dharell’s eyes being glued to him. The mage was still horny as hell.

“There was no sperm left in you,” said Dharell quietly. “Nothing came out… Even though you’re infertile, it is an unimaginably embarrassing for a man, Ravix,” he said it so reproachfully that Geralt sighed happily, his cock stiffening again at the words of disgust. “You’re so debauched… look at your cock, it’s so happy to have three fingers in that it cannot go soft!”

Encouraged by Dharell’s words, Geralt licked his chapped lips and eagerly suggested: “Show me how it’s done, sir… please.”

He nudged his hips into Dharell’s hand once more, looking down at his pathetic penis, hardening, and the witcher hoped that the mage was going to follow his train of thoughts whether it would be due to his own guess or thanks to reading Geralt’s mind.

“You’re such a good boy, Ravix,” breathed Dharell out, obviously hit hard by Geralt’s request as the man was shaking with arousal when using a spell to free his own cock from the confines of his clothes. Once he managed, he gripped his cock, giving himself a few strokes, before he casted a brief, lustful glance at Geralt, assuring him, “You deserve to learn how a real man’s orgasm should look and feel like.”

Upon these words, Geralt bit his lip and watched Dharell fulfilling his subtly revealed wish as he pointed the tip of his dick towards Geralt’s, connecting the heads of their cocks, the slit to the slit, and once Dharell grunted, he saw just a few drops of the white liquid falling down, while the rest was shot down Geralt’s urethra.

Gasping, the both of them watched the deprived spectacle, feeling all horny and debauched, but great.

“Sweet….” Dharell whispered as he was finished, giving his cock a few other lazy strokes before he shove it back into his pants. “That’s the way it’s done,” he said matter-of-factly with a look at Geralt’s hard dick, leaking with Dharell’s sperm, dripping on the floor.

“Yeah…” Geralt only managed to sigh quietly, unable to tear his gaze away from the reminder that his balls were empty and the only sperm he could get was from another man.

“Your useless balls and cock aren’t now able to do anything like that, so I guess, we should punish these worthless things a little more, don’t you?” suggested Dharell, and despite the fact Geralt had no idea how the mage acquired a chastity cage so quickly, his attention was more effectively caught by the caring tone Dharell used.

Geralt knew he was absolutely free to say no. But both of them knew that he wasn’t going to.

“Go ahead,” he nodded and shivered with anticipation. His dick was still hard and it would be humiliating and uncomfortable to get it soft, so it would fit, however, Dharell wasn’t about to waste any time on that – he simply used another simple spell that drained some blood from Geralt’s dick, forcing it to go soft in single minute.

“One day I’ll torture you with edging, making you hard and then soft a thousand times, but for now…” he vaguely explained himself when putting Geralt’s placid cock into the cage. “I think you’ll be pleased with this device as it has a hollow rod for your urethra as well.”

Geralt didn’t think he could do it, but he positively purred when he learnt that Dharell was, indeed, speaking the truth as the rod was wide, but not so long, and hollow so he could urinate, of course.

“It fits well, I guess,” Dharell stepped aside and looked at Geralt who nodded his assent. It felt good. Keeping his cock from getting hard, keeping the urethra open the way it should be, and his balls were tied only loosely. “I’ve locked it by a spell, and you… well… you should feel…”

“Helpless?” offered him Geralt a warm smile as he adored the feeling. “Useless as usual, too, but mostly helpless and at your mercy.”

“That’s the way I believe you’d love to feel forever,” Dharell grinned, let the ropes lower Geralt on the floor, the witcher’s feet being eased down exactly on the place where Geralt’s pre-cum created a puddle, and the witcher experienced another bolt of hot humiliation rushing down his spine. But as his cock was constricted, it couldn’t get hard. It couldn’t do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please, leave a comment whether you'd like another part :)
> 
> (I try to add another part at the beginning of the next month :))


End file.
